Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Hammy Games Inc.
Day 1 - The Carnival Comes to Town Round and round like a horse on a carousel we go. Will I catch up to love I could never tell, I know. Welcome to Hammy Games Inc.’s Fantendo Carnival Showcase! We’ve got a lot to cover, so I’ll get straight to the games. This showcase, we’re announcing 6 new, original games, as well as announcing stuff for existing titles and revealing a new game in a canon series. Coin Slot (Trailer) Okay I’m a bit hyped to show this game off. I’ll just let the trailer speak for itself. The camera focuses on a planet similar to Earth. It floats in the midst of space with circular stars in the background and takes up most of the screen. "Our world is suspended over a black hole-" The planet shakes. "Our world-" The planet shakes again. The camera zooms out to reveal the planet being hit back and forth by pinball flippers. The voice talks as the planet goes about its orbit, if you can call it that. "Our world is suspended over a black hole by these two deities. The yellow one on the left is named Griann and the one on the right is named Gaelach. The twin gods work in perfect harmony to keep the planet in its... er... orbit. I’ve done my research and found the easiest way to explain it to you people from the other side of the veil that separates dimensions. When our planet is closest to Griann, it is what you would call day, and the opposite applies for Gaelach, being night. "Another deity exists alongside the twins. This deity takes the form of a bumper, unlike the twins who appear as flippers. This deity, Realta, hovers above our planet’s orbit. Realta is double the size of our planet and draws us into its gravitational pull once every century. When that happens, we call upon a hero. "Realta is stronger than before. We, the inhabitants of this doomed planet, are looking for a hero. Our searches have lead to no avail. It looks like the end. There may be enough time for several flips, perhaps a month in your time. By then it may be too late. "Hero, if you’re out there, save us. Please." The screen fades to black and follows a single coin as it falls. It enters a hole and the camera pans to face the hole. The logo appears. Onward, Kirac! (Squav) Hey, remember how I was talking about rebooting all my original series? Well, I ended up scrapping all of them. I kept two characters, though. Both of them underwent redesigns. The other character and his game will be shown off later. Now, may I present to you, Squav! Cute, huh? This is to undermine the game’s dark-ish story. Yep. Squav’s sword - still called Exulbore, by the way - is now a regular sword, designed to reflect light like a mirror. His amulet still allows him to summon light. You wanted talk about the actual game? Have patience. Dreamweavers (Trailer) "Mommy... Don’t turn the light off…" "It’s okay, sweetie. Just cuddle up with your teddy bears.! "B-but what if I have a nightmare?" "They’ll protect you. I’m sure of it." The lights turn off and a teddy bear gets up. He looks around cautiously then approaches the sleeping child. A smile creeps across his face, but the tension is clear. He hops down from the bed and picks up a sewing needle with a piece of thread stuck through the middle. "Not another bad dream..." he mutters. Purple energy comes from the child and gathers before the teddy, taking the form of a small clown. "Very well then. Let’s do this." The teddy slashes with the sewing needle, using it as a sword. He slashes through the screen, revealing gameplay footage. The clown is left lying on the ground and the teddy simply blows on it, evaporating it. "Looks like my work’s done." he says as he walks off. The logo appears. Ancient (Trailer) "In a world of a medieval-Egyptian era, a war rages. The war, between forces of light and shadow, has raged for centuries." The screen reveals a yin-yang esque world. "This is all about to change. The prince of the light forces stumbles upon a group of ancient people with the ability to bend matter. They go by the name of, well, Ancients. The Ancients wish to end the war, but this can only be done with the help of one from each side." The world splits into several pieces and forms the logo. Day 2 - Too Much Coin Slot Chasing after you is like a fairytale. But I feel like I’m glued on tight to this carousel. Ah, glad to see you came back! Today is going to be rather short in terms of games shown. In terms of content, probably one of the longest days thanks to Coin Slot. Coin Slot (Gameplay) This game plays like a generic RPG. Except for the battle screen. When you encounter an enemy, a pinball machine and several pinballs appear, with the enemies displayed on the top screen. Each ball represents a different attack, and as such, each ball is a different colour or has a pattern. Insert the ball into the machine and let the battle commence! Racking up points in the pinball game will power up your attack, as will keeping the ball in the machine for a long time. This part plays like a regular game of pinball. Hit bumpers and go up ramps to rack up points. Bumpers resembling the enemies you are currently fighting are on the board as well. Hitting these allow you to attack the enemy. Miss it and, well, you miss. Each one attacks in its own way, such as swinging a sword or shooting fireballs. Get hit and you’ll lose health, the loss of all your health will result in the attack failing. Some foes will automatically attack if the ball comes within a certain radius. You’ll need to hit them from a certain angle or find another method. When you hit them, they’ll disappear (along with any hazards unique to that species) but you can play on to hit more enemies. Hitting the last foe will cause the ball to automatically drop. Each area has a different layout with its own unique hazard. Areas typically have 7-9 randomly chosen layouts, but all include the hazard exclusive to said area. Objects included in all, or at least most, layouts include bumpers, ramps and the ever famous pinball flippers. Bumpers are those generic circles that you see on a pinball machine, you know what I’m talking about. Ramps are paths that your ball can go up to rack up huge points. Some ramps have puzzles themselves, wherein you activate springs as the ball rolls over them. Activating the right ones will launch your ball onto a golden rail to gain serious points. The wrong ones don’t get you up there. That’s it, really. Bosses are a whole different story. Their arenas combine all elements of the area, as well as introducing a few minor stuff. Bosses have a wide array of attacks to choose from, though all of them are rather predictable. Some arenas have safe areas which protect you from attacks that cover the entire machine, though they only open when the boss prepares that attack. Low Note (Basics) Low Note is an upcoming puzzle-platformer by yours truly. It revolves heavily around music, from the names of areas to the main collectables and the villain. Basically, a young girl named Piper sets out on a walk around her town one day. She plays a tune on her french horn, which attracts the attention of some mysterious individuals. These strangers follow Piper as she walks, before finally attacking her. As she turns around to see the two pouncing on her, another figure - merely a blur - attacks them with incredible speed. The figure is a boy in his teens, holding a sword. The boy, Carter, yells at Piper to run. That’s all you’re getting for now. But, since I’m kind, I’ll go over the gameplay. Low Note is a typical 2D platformer with puzzle elements tied in. Piper can play her french horn to solve puzzles and access Melody. Carter can attack foes with his sword or chop stuff down. You may be asking, “What’s Melody? Like, I know what melody is, but he capitalised it so it’s probably something important, right?” Well, Melody is a second dimension - the regular dimension is Harmony - which mirrors Harmony in most ways, but certain puzzles can only be solved in Melody. A staple to our games, there will be plenty of quirky dialogue during gameplay. HC13 (Basics) Taylor’s back and no longer some dude who travels the galaxy with his friends! He’s got a redesign which can be viewed here: He’s been adjusted to my new artstyle. Old Taylor had a blue hoodie, which I used to wear all the time. Now, I wear a grey hoodie which looks a lot like my crush's and so does Taylor! His hair’s also darkened a bit and he has his hoodie unzipped. Now, HC13 (haha, no idea where inspiration for that name came from, nope, no clue) is a 2D platformer. Taylor comes equipped with many gadgets to help him in HC13’s mazes. You may need to use a special mirror to deflect lasers, a grappling hook to reach higher places or a watch with a built-in treasure tracker. Don’t worry, there’s tons more weapons. Oh, don’t worry about dialogue or characters either. We’ve got that covered. Day 3 - Dialogue, And Lots of it Come. Come one come all. you must be this tall to ride this ride at the carnival. Day 3 already! Anyway, today is mostly comprised of trailers. As promised, there’ll be lots of dialogue! HC13 (Trailer) A blank screen is shown. It flickers and is shown to be the screen of a watch. When a character talks, a portrait of them appears, depicting their expression (like in FE:A or KI:U). Taylor: ...Er, what exactly am I doing here? Christina: You’re going to go through this level before the logo catches up with you. Taylor: ...What? The screen turns off and Taylor is shown standing in an area like a typical HC13 maze. Taylor looks behind him to see the logo slowly approaching, destroying the maze as it travels. Taylor makes his way through the maze as talking continues. This part shows off a variety of gadgets. Taylor: ARE YOU INSANE!? Michaela: Last I checked, no. Seán: Just keep going, you’re doing great! Taylor: WHY IS THIS LOGO NECESSARY!? Christina: ...I don’t know, actually. I guess you’ll have to ask the developers. Taylor: Is anyone else there? Michaela: Nope. Everyone else is out, so us 3’ll have to do. Taylor: Great… Seán: STOP! Taylor: Wh-what? Seán: Just, uh, stop in that room for a while. Taylor: Okay then. The logo crushes Taylor, who climbs out and looks at the logo. Project Divinity (Trailer) The screen is black, until a white wing soars past and we see Gabe flying through the skies. Gabe: Woohoo! Let’s go! Fornole: Hold up there. Do you even know where you’re going? Gabe: ...No? Venus: This is so like you, Gabe. Just flying into the midst of a battle without any idea of what’s going on. Gabe: Battle? There’s a battle? Violette: Yeah. It’s down there. Follow me! Violette flies in front of Gabe for a bit, before flying headfirst below the clouds. Gabe reluctantly follows suit. They emerge above the ruins of a city on a floating island. Gabe: Woah! Venus: This isn’t good at all. Fornole: Some goddess of hope you are. Vena: Ooh! God fight! Gabe: Augh! Vena! Violette: Vena, what do you want? Vena: Hmmm… Now what do you think the god of revenge wants? Fornole: He’s got a point there. Gabe: Who do you want revenge on, exactly? Vena: The goddess who happens to be extremely quiet at the moment. Venus: … Violette: Well, you’ll have to take on me and Gabe then! Right, Gabe? Gabe: Y-yeah! We won’t let you harm Venus! Violette: Bring it! Gabe and Violette land in the ruins and a black wolf pounces, changing form into Vena. Gameplay footage of the two angels fighting Vena ensues. Vena, as a wolf, flees the battle and the two high-five. “That was really foolish of you two. I’ll explain when we get back to the Forge.” says Venus as rose petals surround Gabe and Violette, making them vanish. A gust of wind blows feathers and petals at the screen, revealing the logo. Dreamcatcher Dungeon (Trailer) : Psst, where are we? : Dunno. Definitely the dullest place I’ve ever seen. It’s just… black. : A-are you expecting me to know? : I’m scared… : Ssh! Something’s happening! After the events of Mundo Lapso, the gang decided to depart. Four characters stuck together, these being Pinkie Pie, Paper Mario, Kirby and Ika. The four watched the other go on separate adventures, before boarding Kirby’s Warp Star and leaving the planet for good, starting their own adventure. The screen shows the gang watching the trailer from their base. The camera pans toward the ceiling, stopping when it reaches a dreamcatcher. The logo appears Day 4 - Whoops! Heh, we may or may not have forgotten about Day 4... Day 5 - Canon Talk Oh, come, take my hand and run through playland. So high, too high at the carnival. And it’s all fun and games until somebody falls in love. But you already bought a ticket and there’s no turning back now. Today, at the Carnival Showcase, we'll be discussing our plans for games in canonical series! Splatoon 2 Let's reveal a new mode, shall we? Speed Splat is a strategical mode revolving around teamwork. Four players are in a large tube. One Inkling on the ground of the tube, an Inkling on a platform on either side of the tube and one on a platform above. The player in the tube's goal is to get as far as they can within the time given. This is accomplished by swimming through ink as a squid. Except, there is no ink in the tube. And you can't spray any yourself, seeing as you have no weapon. It's up to your teammates to splatter the ground in front of you. Of course, their platforms move to keep up with you. The top platform may pose as a problem in theory, but it's made of enhanced glass with tiny pores to let ink through. Or something like that. We'll leave it up to your imagination. The 'splatterers' don't have infinite ink. If they manage to collect it, Ink Balloons will refill their ink. There's also clocks that grant you extra time. Oh, we forgot to mention that you're against other teams! They can take Ink Balloons and clocks and spray their ink, so watch out! Kirby: Second Chance Ability time! Cat allows you to pounce on enemies quickly to surprise them! Scratch them with your claws! That'll leave a mark in the morning. You can also run up walls with this ability and throw balls of yarn. Vampire doesn't turn Kirby into a goth. No, it turns him into a bat, and tons of them! As well as becoming a swarm of bats, Kirby gains some iconic vampiric powers such as super speed and the ever-famous bite! Spider is sure to wrap things up! With this arachnid's powers in hand, you can shoot webs for your main attack method. You can also spew poison and have your hat bite enemies, but that's to be expected, right? Right??? Kirby's adorable hat is surely the cure to arachnaphobia. This ability allows you to walk up walls like Cat, but also walk through webs, as can Beetle and our next ability. Butterfly is a truly elegant ability. You can fly freely and walk through webs. Swoop from the skies or summon caterpillars to assist you. Or, if you're more the defensive type, you can curl up into a cocoon to protect yourself. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Trackers of Storm & Sea Our newest canonical title is indeed a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game! We're hoping to have it live up to Explorers of Sky, especially in the emotions department. Us here at Hammy Games Inc. loved PM:EoTDS wholeheartedly. The areas are a bit Poképark inspired though. Shellport is a large town by the sea. In the middle of the sea is a large tower from the bottom of the sea to the top of the sky. It's surrounded by strong waves that boats can't get through, nor can aquatic Pokémon, and strong winds and lightning that you can't fly past. You and your partner make up a Tracking team and great treasure is detected in the tower. But when you start having dreams about the happenings inside the tower, you and your partner urge the guild not to go. Eventually, the tower starts to crumble and it's up to you two to save the tower, the Pokémon residing there and hopefully figure out all these mysteries. As for playable Pokémon, well, we haven't decided. All starters will be playable + Pikachu, but we're not too certain on who else to include. Day 6 Day 7 Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015